Sweet Emotion
by Psylocke75
Summary: DAZED AND CONFUSED, Jodi Kramer's POV for the last two weeks of Summer 1976.
1. Prolouge

I can't believe summer is almost over, just over two weeks and we would be going back to school. OK, Fine I'll be a senior this year which is great, really great, but the summer just went so fast. Not to mention it was so uneventful for me. After the party at the moon tower I thought it was going to rock, how wrong was I. I finally kissed Randall "Pink" Floyd that night. I have been so in love with him since I first discovered boys, but we have never seem to make it past friends, and not friends that call each other and hang out, just friends. Shavonne thinks I need to move on, but like she should talk, I so don't get her relationship with Donny, there on there off, hello thats messed. Maybe she has a point about me movin' on, but it's not like I haven't tried. God, there was that awful night that I lost my virginity to Clint.

Me and Pink don't even talk anymore, not one word since that night, but there's been eye contact. Just the other night I was playing pool with Sabrina and he was at the adjacent table, I looked up as I was lining up my shot, he did the same at that moment. Our eyes locked, they held each other for just a moment, but then it was done. Looks like that had been happening all summer between us. Everytime I see him he's with Simone, he's slutty girlfirend. Everything about her annoys me, and always has since I met her in my freshman year. Part of my brain is kicking my own ass for stopping him in the bushes at the Moon Tower. I panicked when he cupped my right breast. I stopped him. I didn't want to be that girl in the bushes, not with him. There is no way to go back and fixed the past.

At least my brother is having a good summer. I gotta say it's strange havin' my little brother dating Julie. She's cool, and Mitch, well Mitch is Mitch. Hard to wrap my brain around that. At least O'Bannion has decided to leave him alone. I don't know if it was Julie or Mitch's idea, but he talked me into letting him have a party on Saturday night, while our mom's at our Aunt's in Houston. Usually Mitch gets dragged along, but somehow this year he convinced her to let him stay home with me. At least I know he can take care of himself. So yeah, we're having a party on Saturday. I told the kid that Kegs are in the back yard, I'm not spending the week cleaning beer stains off the carpets before Mom returns. I also told Mitch any damages he has to fix, not me! I've been to tons of house party's this summer, and no real damage had been done, so it should be cool.


	2. Summer Friends

"So you're really having a party at your house tomorrow night?" Sabrina asked me as we each laid on a lounge chair by the community pool. Both of us were wearing Bikini's, mine was a string bikini, Sabrina's was more conservative halter style. It had taken me a lot or persuasion to get her to buy it, but when Tony saw her in it, she knew I had been right.

"I sure am. You and Tony are going to be there right?" I asked turining my head to look at her.

She let a long sigh, "I told him about it, you know him, he just gets nervous. He likes routine, like tonight, cards with Mike, Pink and Goodwin."

"No Cynthia?" I asked.

"She's been spending a lot of time with Wooderson, he makes Mike uncomfortable."

"A lot of things make Mike uncomfortable," I said with a small laugh.

"So what is going on with you and Pink?" she asked. Which shocked me and took me a moment to answer her.

"What?"

"Jodi I've been hanging out with you all summer, I've seen the looks."

"That's all it is, looks." I said with a wistful sigh.

"Have you two ever hooked up?" She asked.

"We kissed at the Moon Tower."

"Really."

"But he has a girlfriend, Simone." I tried to say her name with out distaste, but I couldn't.

"If he kissed you, he must not be that into her," Sabrina said with a small reassuring smile.

"I guess." Then it was like he could read my mind. Him and Benny walked through the gate. My eyes followed him behind my sunglasses. He had gotten a tan over the summer and the sun had brought out blonde highlights in his hair. He looked so good in a pair of black and red swim shorts, with a towel casually thrown over his shoulder, like he didn't have a care in the world, which made me wonder if he was stoned. Him and Benny took some chairs on the other side of the pool, which was fine because I could watch him with out being obvious.

"I wonder where Simone is?" Sabrina asked, bringing me back down to earth.

"Like I care. At least I can look." I turned my attention back to him.

"Well you could always do a walk by, I can tell you if looks at you."

"Oh my god girl, you the best. Shovana has had it with my Pink obsession."

"I think it's sweet."

"Well she has been dealing with it since grade 7."

"Really, that long."

_"_Haven't you had a crush on any guy in your grade?"

"Have you seen the guys in my grade. Think about it, your brothers friends?"

I let a laugh and thought of all lame freshmans this year, "You got a point, not much choice there."

"So you going to do it, walk by?"

"I guess I could use a dip in the pool." I took my glasses off on placed them on my chair. I walked to the diving board with my head up and acted like he didn't exist. I was only a few chairs past him and Benny when I heard a long wolf whistle. I turned my head, and saw Benny's dirty grin, my eyes travelled past him to Pink. He was looking, but with his sunglasses it was hard to tell if he liked what he saw. I turned my head back and finished my move to the diving board.

I stood on the platform, first I looked at Sabrina then to Pink. I let a sly smile play over my lips, then a made a stunning dive. It there was one thing I knew how to do it was a dive, I was captain of the girls swim team. I swam to the ladder, made sure I was still covered by my bathing suit and climbed up the ladder. I shook my hair out and started to walk back to my chair.

Pink grabbed my hand as I walked by, "Nice dive," he said with a smile, "So what's this about a party I hear from Junior?"

I put my best smile on and said, "Party at my house tomorrow night, 9:30, Don's arranging the kegs."

"I never thought Junior would pull it off. I'll be there," he said. "What about you Ben?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Alright, see ya later," I said and I almost skipped my way back to Sabrina, instead I took a deep breath and kept it cool. I sat back on my lounge chair and slipped my sunglasses back on.

"So, what did he say?"

"He'll be there tommorrow night."

"Cool, what about Simone?"

"I have no idea, but I can find out from Shavonne. Sometimes I can't believe shes friends with her and Darla."

"Oh don't mention Darla, she hates me!" Sabrina said with a small scowl.

"She doesn't hate you, she hates that you're a freshman and friends with some of us seniors."

"Same thing."

"I guess it is. Just don't let her know that she bothers you, eventually she'll give up and find a new target, she is a bitch."


End file.
